My Maid is My Love
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: Lee Hyukjae harus rela bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi bagi anak tunggal dari keluarga Choi yaitu Choi Kyuhyun namja tampan namun sombong dan dingin kepada siapa saja selain orang terdekatnya. Hyukjae terpaksa harus menjadi maid di rumah keluarga Choi karena orangtua Hyukjae berhutang kepada keluarga Choi. main pair: kyuhyuk slight: Haehyuk,Haemin,yewook,sibum,kangteuk,Hanchul
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Maid is My Love

Author : Hyena

Main Cast : Kyuhyun X Eunhyuk

Other Cast : All Super Junior members and etc

Leght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/family/friendship

Warning : Boy X boy ( yaoi )

Sumary : _Lee Hyukjae namja manis yang harus rela bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi bagi anak tunggal dari keluarga Choi yaitu Choi Kyuhyun namja tampan namun sombong dan dingin kepada siapa saja selain orang terdekatnya. Hyukjae terpaksa harus menjadi maid di rumah keluarga Choi karena orangtua Hyukjae berhutang kepada keluarga Choi. Bagaimanakah nasib Hyukjae selanjutnya?_

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**PROLOG**

Di sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat sepi, terdapat seorang namja manis sedang menuruni tangga sambil mengucek matanya terlihat sekali bahwa ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ummaaaa….. appaaa… kalian dimana? Kemana semua orang? Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?" ucap namja itu sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya mencari sosok orangtuanya, ia mengelilingin semua ruangan yang ada di rumahnya namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di rumah besar itu.

Karena merasa lelah akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, tak sengaja matanya menemukan sepucuk surat yang terlipat dengan rapih, dibukanya surat itu lalu ia baca

To : Hyukkie baby

From : Umma dan appa

Annyeong baby

Umma yakin kau pasti bingung dengan keadaan rumah kita yang sepi, iyakan baby. Semua pembantu kita berhenti bekerja di rumah kita, mereka semua kami berhentikan karena kami sudah tidak sanggup lagi membayar mereka semua. Perusahaan appamu bangkrut baby , appa mu memiliki banyak hutang, karena itulah umma dan appa pergi dari seoul untuk memulai semua dari awal, kami sengaja tidak mengajakmu karena kami tidak mau kau kelaparan bersama kami yang sudah tidak punya apa-apa ini.

Baby , kami mau meminta tolong kepadamu sebenarnya appamu memiliki hutang yang cukup banyak kepada keluarga Choi , karena untuk saat ini kami belum bisa melunasi hutang itu maka sebagai gantinya mereka memintamu untuk menjadi maid di rumah mereka, tenanglah baby mereka orang yang baik, mereka juga mengizinkanmu untuk tetap melanjutkan kuliahmu bahkan mereka bilang mereka yang akan membiayai kuliahmu sampai kami bisa membayar hutang kami kepada mereka.

Maafkan umma dan appamu ini baby bukan maksud kami ingin meninggalkanmu, bertahanlah sampai kami bisa menjemputmu, jaga dirimu baik-baik baby kami sangat menyayangimu. Tunggulah kami

Salam sayang

Umma dan appa

Sungguh namja manis itu benar-benar berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk, jadi setelah ia membuka matanya keadaan akan kembali seperti semula namun apa daya ini semua adalah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin umma dan appa nya setega itu meninggalkannya sendiri dan memintanya untuk menjadi maid di rumah keluarga Choi bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana rumah keluarga Choi itu, bagaimana ia bisa kesana.

TING TONG….. TING TONG

Suara bel menyadarkannya dari semua lamunannya, namja manis itu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat dua namja memakai jas hitam berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya

"maaf apa anda yang bernama Lee Hyukjae?" tanya namja berjas hitam itu

Dengan takut-takut namja manis itu menjawab "Ya aku Lee Hyukjae" ucapnya sedikit bergetar

"Kalau begitu anda harus ikut dengan kami sekarang juga" ucap namja berjas hitam itu sambil menyeret Hyukjae ke sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah Hyukjae

**TBC OR DELET ?**

**Annyeong author dateng lagi bawa FF baru nih tapi pairnya kyuhyuk hehehe **

**Ff ini masih dengan typo dan alur ga jelas emang baru prolognya aja sih nanti kalau responnya bagus bakalan author lanjut tapi kalo responnya kurang bagus terpaksa author delet**

**ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya^^ itu juga kalo readers pada mau ff ini dilanjut  
**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	2. Chapter 2

**annyeong author datang bawa chap satu nih semoga kalian suka**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

**Hyukjae POV**

Ya tuhan orang-orang ini ingin membawaku kemana, tolong lindungi aku. Aku ingin kabur dari sini tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya, sekarang aku duduk di kursi penumpang dan aku di ampit oleh namja berjas hitam yang tadi menyeretku. Ku lihat keluar jendela, sekarang mobil yang sedang aku tumpangi mulai memasuki sebuah rumah besar nan mewah. apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Setelah mobil ini berhenti namja ber jas hitam itu menyuruhku turun lalu menarikku lagi memasuki rumah, pintu rumah ini terbuka dan aku bisa melihat seorang yeoja cantik dan seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah ini. Mereka melihatku dengan intens, siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Jadi apa kau yang bernama Lee Hyukjae?" tanya yeoja cantik itu

"N-ne noona" jawabku gugup, kulihat ia mengerutkan dahinya, OMO apa aku salah bicara

"Tunggu kau panggil apa aku tadi? Nona? Aku ini bukan yeoja tapi aku NAMJA" katanya. Oh jadi dia namja tapi kenapa dia cantik seperti seorang yeoja

"Mi –mianhae aku pikir anda yeoja" kataku menundukkan kepalaku

"Kau, apa kau tahu kenapa kau kami bawa kesini?" tanyanya dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku "Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Cho Hankyung dan ini istriku Cho Heechul" katanya memperkenalkan diri, tunggu marganya sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya "Dan kau kami bawa kesini untuk kami jadikan maid pribadi bagi anak kami Cho Kyuhyun" lanjutnya

Aku terdiam mencerna kata-katanya barusan, jadi aku akan jadi maid untuk anaknya . apa mereka ini yang dimaksud umma dan appa.

"Umma dan appa mu sudah memberitahukannya kan alasan kenapa kami menjadikanmu sebagai maid pribadi untuk anak kami?" tanyanya dan sekali lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku

"Biar aku jelaskan peraturan nya, seperti janjiku pada umma dan appamu aku masih memperbolehkanmu untuk kuliah, kau akan mulai bekerja sebagai maid sepulang kuliah, pekerjaanmu hanyalah mengurus anakku, pastikan ia makan dengan baik dan membangunkannya untuk bersekolah arraseo?" jelas namja cantik yang bernama Heechul itu

"Ne arraseo" kataku

"Oh iya sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahukan padamu, anakku itu tidak suka di atur dan ia bukan orang yang ramah pada orang yang belum ia kenal jadi aku harap kau bisa sabar menghadapinya. Nah sekarang kau boleh istirahat di kamarmu besok kau akan mulai bekerja" kata namja cantik itu

"Baik Tuan" kataku

"Ah iya satu lagi kau tidak perlu memanggil kami tuan, panggil saja kami appa dan umma arraseo?" kata namja cantik itu lagi. Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya umma? Dan appa?

"Hei, kenapa kau malah melamun" kata namja tampan yang bernama Hankyung

"Ah mian tuan, eh maksudku appa" kataku salah tingkah. Ku lihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah sekarang kau istirahatlah" katanya padaku "Tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya" katanya pada seorang maid. Lalu maid itu membawaku ke sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua, setelah mengantarku maid itu pergi. Tunggu kenapa kamarku besar sekali? Apa di rumah ini semua maid memiliki kamaryang besar? menurutku ini terlalu mewah untuk ukuran seorang maid. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku, hoamm cukup lama juga aku tertidur aku bangun dari tidurku lalu ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu untuk membuka pintu. Kulihat ada seorang maid yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar baruku ini

"annyeong , tuan menyuruh saya untuk membangunkan anda karena anda sudah di tunggu di ruang makan untuk makan malam" kata maid itu

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana " kataku setelah itu aku kembali menutup pintu dan bergegas untuk berganti pakaian. Tunggu memangnya maid disini juga makan bersama majikannya ya. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan tapi aku kan tidak tahu dimana ruang makannya, ku tanya sajalah pada salah satu maid

"Maaf boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku pada maid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan ku

"Ne, kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya maid itu kepadaku

"Bisakah anda memberitahuku dimana ruang makan berada?" tanyaku lagi dan setelah itu sang maid memberitahuku dimana letak ruang makan. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan, kulihat Heechul ahjushi dan Hankyung ahjushi serta seorang namja yang tidak aku kenal sudah berada di sana

"Annyeong tuan" sapaku pada mereka

"Annyeong , bukankan sudah aku bilang jangan panggil kami tuan" kata Hankyung ahjusshi "kau harus memanganggil aku appa dan panggil istriku umma walaupun kau akan bekerja sebagai maid disini kau tidak perlu memanggil kami tuan karena bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anak dari teman kami" jelasnya

"Ne appa" kataku sedikit canggung

"Oh iya perkenalkan ini adalah anakku Cho Kyuhyun" kataya memperkenalkan seorang namja yang duduk di sebelahnya "mulai besok kau akan menjadi maid pribadi untuknya" lanjutnya

"Ne appa, annyeong Lee Hyukjae imnida mulai besok aku yang akan menjadi maidmu" kataku memperkenalkan diri. Kulihat ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebentar . Apa-apaan itu tidak sopan sekali dia dasar anak manja menyebalkan

"Sekarang ayo kita makan, kau juga Hyukkie ayo duduk di sini dan makan bersama kami" kata Heechul ahjusshi

"Oh n-ne u-umma" kataku berjalan ke kursi yang berada di sebelah namja yangbernama Cho Kyuhyun itu

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang berbeda sekali dengan makan malam yang biasa aku dan keluarga ku lakukan, biasanya kami makan malam dengan di selingi obrolan-obrolan ringan. Setelah selesai makan aku pamit untuk kembali ke kamarku, entahlah aku hanya ingin beristirahat sekarang karena firasatku mengatakan besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan untukku.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Tidurku terusik saat jam weker yang ada di meja nakas bordering dengan nyaringnya, ku matikan jam weker itu lalu aku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku harus bergegas karena ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja dan tugas pertamaku adalah membangunkan tuan muda manja itu, dasar padahal dia kan sudah besar kenaa untuk bangun saja dia harus di bangunkan benar-benar manja. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku langsung pergi menuju kamar tuan muda manja itu yah tidak sulit untukku menemukannya karena kamarnya tepat berada di sebelah kamarku. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu tentu saja karena semalam umma nya memberi tahu ku. Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya lalu kuketuk pintu kamar itu.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan muda ayo bangun ini sudah pagi anda harus pergi ke sekolah" teriakku dari luar kamarnya

Tapi tidak ada jawaban akhirnya aku masuk kedalam kamarnya dan bisa ku lihat kamarnya sagat berantakan. Dia ini bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur sepulas itu di kamar yang berantakan seperti ini? Dasar anak manja. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati ranjangnya.

"Tuan muda ayo bangun anda harus pergi ke sekolah" kataku sedikit mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya namun ia tetap pada posisinya. Aish bagaimana ya cara membangunkannya? Setelah cukup lama berpikir aku menadapatkan ide cemerlang ku ambil jam weker yang ada di meja nakas itu lalu ku nyalakan alarm jam weker itu dan ku taruh tepat di samping telinganya. Dan yah aku rasa aku berhasil karena sekarang ia mulai membuka matanya.

"Yah namja pabbo apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau mau membuatku tuli eoh?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal

"Ani aku hanya ingin membangunkan mu" ucapku polos

"Ish dasar menyebalkan" katanya lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur

"Hei kenapa kau malah tidur lagi? Ayo cepat bangun nanti kau akan terlambat sekolah kalau tidak bangun sekarang" kataku menarik selimut yang ia pakai dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat pemandangan yang ada di balik selimut itu. OMO dia tidur tanpa mengenakan baju dan sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh bagian atasnya yang sedikit ber abs , aku langsung menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan hanya berdiri di situ saja, cepat siapkan air hangat untukku aku mingin mandi" katanya dengan nada memerintah, aish bisakah ia berbicara sedikit sopan dasar bocah menyebalka. Aku pun bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya kunyalakn keran airnya, setelah selesai aku pun keluar.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap tuan muda" kataku, dia hanya mengguman dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dasar menyebalkan setidaknya dia bisa kan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi.

Setelah membereskan kamar dan menyiapkan seragam sekolah untuknya aku langsung berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, semalam sebelum tidur aku sedikit bertanya-tanya pada maid yang bekerja di rumah ini tentang kebiasaan tuan mudanya dan mereka bilang tuan muda mereka itu selalu sarapan di kamarnya dia jarang sekali sarapan di meja makan kalau orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan saat ini orangtua nya sedang tidak ada di rumah karna semalam mereka pergi ke china untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Sama seperti orangtua ku tapi setidaknya umma tetap berada di rumah menemaniku. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan aku langsung membawanya ke kamarnya. Ku ketuk pintunya.

.

.

"Masuk" katanya aku pun menurutinya membuka pintu kamrnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Tuan muda aku membawakan sarapan untuk mu" kataku sopan

"Taruh saja di situ" katanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku

"Baik tuan" kataku lalu aku meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja yang terdapat di kamarnya "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan" kataku yeah walupun ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi seorang maid setidaknya aku tahu apa yang harus di lakukan seorang maid

"Tidak ada kau hanya perlu diam di tempatmu dan tunggu sampai aku selesai makan" katanya

"Baik tuan" ucapku. Dasar menyebalkan padahal kan aku juga mau sarapan memangnya hanya dia saja apa yang lapar

Aku pun berdiri di sebelahnya untuk menunggunya menyelesaikan sarapan, kata maid di rumah ini tuan muda mereka ini memang selalu meminta salah satu maid untuk menungguinya sarapan. Huh dasar tuan muda tidak berperasaan sarapan tidak menawari sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? Apa ada masalah hah?" tanyanya

"Ani tuan muda" kataku

"Baguslah, aku sudah selesai sarapannya sekarang cepat siapkan mobil aku mau berangkat sekolah"perintahnya. Aish anak ini bisa tidak sih berbicara lebih sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua

"Ne tuan muda aku akan menyiapkannya" kataku sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya

Aku bergegas menghampiri agar ia cepat menyiapkan mobil untuk anak manja itu, setelah selesai aku kembali ke kamarnya untuk member tahukan bahwa mobilnya sudah siap.

"Permisi tuan , saya ingin memberitahu bahwa mobil anda sudah siap" kataku setelah aku masuk ke kamarnya ku lihat ia sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di sofa yang ada di kamarnya

"Sekarang kau cepat kemari!" katanya. Ada apa lagi sih dasar menyebalkan aku kan juga harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus

"Ada apa tuan?" tanyaku dengar sopan

"Ambilkan sepatuku lalu pakaikan" perintahnya. Mwo? Apa katanya tadi? pakaikan sepatunya? Memangnya berapa usianya sampai sepatu saja harus aku yang pakaikan? Dasar bocah menyebalkan

"Ne tuan " jawabku singkat lalu aku mulai berjalan ke rak sepatu yang ada di sebelah lemari pakaiannya, ku ambilkan salah satu sepatu yang menurutku cocok untuk ia pakai ke sekolah

"Ini tuan sepatu anda" kataku

"Dasar pabbo memangnya aku memintamu untuk mengambilkan yang ini? Aku tidak mau memakai yang ini kemarin aku sudah memakainya" katanya. Tuhan tolong berikan aku kesabaran untuk menghadapi bocah ini

"Mianhae tuan lalu tuan mau memakai sepatu yang mana?"tanyaku

"Aku mau sepatu yang itu" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah sepatu yang berada di rak paling atas. OMO bagaimana aku bisa mengambil sepatu itu? Itu tinggi sekali

"Tapi tuan itu sangat tinggi bagaimana cara saya mengambilnya?" tanyaku

"Kau itu…. Aish gunakan otakmu dasar pabbo" umpatnya. Sabar Hyukkie sabar "Gunakan bangku untuk mengambilnya dasar pabbo namja" katanya

"Ne tuan" kataku. Aku ambil sebuah bangku yang terletak di dekat meja belajarnya lalu aku naik ke atas bangku itu tapi karena rap itu terlalu tinggi aku tidak bisa menggapainya akhirnya aku sedikit berjinjit agar aku bisa mengambil sepatu itu saat tanganku sudah hampir mendapatkan sepatu itu keseimbanganku oleh dan

BRUKK

.

.

.

**TBC OR END?**

* * *

**Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat para readers yang udah mau nge review ff abalku ini**

**Mianhae kalo chapter satunya kurang panjang, mianhae kalo updatenya lama, mianhae kalo chapter satunya mangecewakan, mianhae kalo masih banyak typo.**

**Gimana masih mau aku lanjut atau aku delet aja? Semua keputusam ada di tangan kalian kalo kalian mau lanjut aku bakal lanjut tapi kalo kalian ga mau di lanjut ya aku delet aja.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin minalaidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir batin ya ^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**THANKS TO :**

**Arit291- ayakyu- riia kyuhyukhae- amandhharu0522 – lee minji elf – park soon kyu – glass- hyukjaewife – han gege- guest – rizkyeonhae - Takahashi Syifa 2A0D31A3 – nyukkunyuk – – yadong wanabe – ressijewelll – gaemwon407 - harumisujatmiko**

**Oke deh sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


End file.
